Choyini Dictionary
The dictionary is meant as an explanation of all the words of the language called Choyini. Note2: The words are not pronounced as you might read them in English. RW: Relationship word (See Grammar ) OW: Object word (See Grammar) AW: After word (See Grammar) Cha-Chu Cha Chasa: RW The object on the right protects the object on the left.(Guards) Che Chewu: OW A tree that bears needles and does not shed them.(Conifer tree) Chesa: RW Object on the right goes away from object on the left. Chi Chila: OW A hard substance formed of mineral matter. (Stone) Cho Chosila: OW A category name for all the arts and events involving Raw Magical Energy. (Magic) Choyini: OW The Language, the language which this is a word from. Chu Chusea: OW The colour of healthy leaves (Green) Chuyashe: OW The act of being prevented from falling by being attached to something above the center of mass (hanging) Chunila: OW The act of being prevented from falling up by being attached to something below the center of mass (hanging upwards) Ha-Hu Ha Hali: OW Clean, usable, drinkable water. Hani: OW A hole large enough for people to move through in Chila.(Cave) Hanuwa: OW Going upwards uncontrollably. (Falling upwards) He Heathu: OW Loose grains of Chila, often containing organic matter (Dirt) Helu: OW Below the user. (Down) Hi Hithu: OW The absence of life in an organism. (Death) Hino: RW The object on the left possesses the object on the right. (Has) Ho Ho: OW A refferential word, referring to something which is shown by body language (For example, the object that the speaker points at). (He, her, that etc.) Hu Huyea: OW Negatistic magic. Hucholi: OW A form of energy that is the foundation of all magics (Raw Magical Energy) La-Lu La Lane : OW A water catching tree. Lawani: OW Land which is higher then the rest (For example, a mountain or a hill). Lasha: RW The object on the right is surrounded or inbetween the object on the left. Lacha: OW The front side of the head, where the eyes, nose and mouth is located (face). Le Letha: OW Plant with flowers and nashewa branches. (Flower bush) Lethi: OW The black in the sky. (Night) Lethi Lusho Salewo: OW Celestial Dance magic. Lethicha: OW The small white/yellow dots in the Lethi. (Stars) Li Lisethe: OW The colour of autumn leaves and Thishu (Red) Licha: OW (Up) Linuwo: OW The act of being civilized (Civil) Lo Lo : OW A sentient person (The sentient race of Shechilushoeathu) Loya: OW Things worn on the feet to increase walking comfort (Footwear) Lothu: RW To use, practice, do. This word is used to indicate the object on the right, using or doing the object on the left. Lu Lu: RW To be, is same as. (Use the same as = sign) Lusho: RW Is under (Object that is under the other object must be to the right of Lusho). Luchi: OW The spherical organ with which a large amount of animals perceive visual light. (Eye) Luchiwanu: OW The hair above an eye. (Eyebrow) Na-Nu Na Na: OW The speaker.(I, me) Natha: RW Means the object on the right goes to the object on the left. Nashethe: OW The branches of pure light and heat coming from the clouds. (lightning) Nashewa: OW The material of which the hard part of a tree consists. (Wood) Nacheno: RW The object on on the left is/happens before(in terms of time) the object on the right. NaliOW The person the speaker talks to, and the speaker him/herself. Only used when talking to a male (We) NanoOW The person the speaker talks to and the speaker him/herself. Only used when talking to a female (We) Nayu: OW The person or people the speaker talks to and the speaker him/herself. Used in writing to a person whose gender the writer does not know, or when adressing a group of people (We). Ne Nelusi: OW A safe place, either artificial or natural. Often a place where most living is done. (for example a house or a home) Neso: OW (Left) Neani: OW A place with little life, high temperatures at day and very little water (Hot Desert) Ni Ni: AW Makes the sentence a question. (?) Niletha: OW Plant with flowers and no nashewa. (Flower) Niashe: OW The colour of the absence of light. (Black) No Nosu: OW Linking magic Nochena: RW The object on the left is/happens after(in terms of time) the object on the right. Noi: RW The object on the right possesses the object on the left. (Has) Nu Nulo: OW The/a end. If said as if someone is doing the end, it actually means he/she is done with something. Nuchayo: OW The event of active hostility between two factions (War) Sa-Su Sa Salewo: OW A series of often graceful movements, usually to the beat of music (Dance) Sawo: RW The object on the left has romantic interests in the object on the right (Loves) Sacha: RW The object on the left protects the object on the right. (Guards) Sache: RW The object on the left goes away from the object on the right. Satheno: OW The female member of an un-official romantical relationship (Girlfriend) Sawoli: OW The male member of an un-official romantical relationship (Boyfriend) Se Seathu: OW A person who is friendly with the speaker. (friend) Seya: RW Object on the left kills the object on the right. (To murder, to kill) Seniyu: OW The act of walking. Senichila: OW A magical puppet of a Celestial Dancer (Golem) Senilawo: OW The act of creating a Golem. Si Si: RW Is close to. Siyali: OW Thin tall plants with thin long leaves and no nashewa (Grasses) Siwa: OW Goes downwards uncontrollably (Falling down) So Sowa: OW An object which blocks an entrance, but can be opened (A door) Sone: OW (Right) Su Sunali: OW To rotate in a direction. (turn) Suoa: Heading into a different direction then you were going before. (Change direction) Sha-Shu Sha Shali: [OW The person the speaker talks to. Only used when talking to a male. (You (male)) Shano: OW The person the speaker talks to. Only used when talking to a female. (You (female)) Shayu: OW The person or people the speaker talks to. Used in writing to a person whose gender the writer does not know, to insult someone or when adressing a group of people. (You (unknown gender or plural)) Shala: RW The object on the left is surrounded or inbetween the object on the right. She She: AW Places the sentence in the future. Shechi: OW The blue in the sky. (Day (Opposite of night)) Shechicha: OW The white, sometimes gray cottonlike objects in the Shechi and Lethi. (Clouds) Shechilushoeathu: OW The world (Originates from Shechi lusho heathu or Dirt under the sky at day.) Shi Shi: AW Makes a sentence false. (Not) Shiyawu: OW To agree. Sho Sholu: RW Is Above, Object which is above the other object must be on the right of Sholu. Shu Shuchi: OW A person who wants to kill the speaker. (Enemy, hostile person, attacker) Shualu: OW A person who wants to kill someone other than the speaker. (Enemy of the other person) Tha-Thu Tha Tha: AW Makes the sentence a suggestion. Thayi: OW The colour of the Thi (Yellow) Thana; RW This means that the object on the left, heads to the object on the right. The Theaya: OW Clouds which contain rain and cause nashethe. (Rain/Thunderclouds) Thesewu: OW A tree which sheds its leaves in winter. (Decidious tree) Thewa: OW A source of food. Thi Thi: OW The yellow light and warmth giving disc in the Shechi. (Sun) Thishu: OW The heat and light giving thing that turns wood into a black charred substance. (Fire) Tho Tho: AW Makes a sentence a command. (Do it) Tholi: OW The gas inbetween the earth and the blue or black in the sky (Air) Thu Thulo: RW To use, practice, do. This word is used to indicate the object on the left, using or doing the object on the right. Wa-Wu Wa Wache: OW Flowerless plant with nashewa branches. (Bush) Wanua: OW A massive group of buildings, connected with good infrastructure, with large amounts of Lo-o living in them (cities) Wayili: OW The white shapeshifting disc in the Lethi. (Moon) Wanu: OW Hair on the bottom half of the face but not beyond the jawline, usually unique to men. Wano: OW Hair below the jawline and in the neck, usually unique to men. We Wecha: OW To stop. Weli: OW Dirty, unusable, undrinkable water. Weshu: OW The colour of the Shechi (Blue) Wi Wi: RW Consists of. It is common to use this when saying something is a certain colour, Lu is accepted as well, but not used as often. Wiya: OW A big leafed tree which keeps its leaves in winter. (Palm tree) Wo Wo: AW Makes the speaker say that the sentence is an opinion. Wosa: RW The object on the right has romantic interests in the object on the left (Loves) Wolani: OW A region in water, largely bordered by land, but not completely (e.g. bays and seas) Woila: OW Without relief (flat) Wu Wuyelu: OW Mechagical magic. Wunalo: OW A region on land roughly bordered by large geographical phenomenon (e.g. Mountains, Oceans, but not rivers) (Geographical region) Ya-Yu Ya Yachu: OW Small yellow grains of an inorganic solid substance (Sand) Yashinu: OW Something that wants to eat a living creature. (Predator) Yase: RW Object on the right kills the object on the left. (Murder, kill) Ye Yethina: OW (Life/alive) Yeshu: OW An object that is made of bone-like material, and sits exposed on the top half of a creatures head. (Horns) Yi Yinila: OW The belief to have experienced before (Memory) Yini: OW To have an understanding of something (Know) Yinishu: OW The knowledge of non-event specific things, for example: Knowing numbers (Know) Yo Youe: OW Vocalistic magic. Yoa: OW A large open space in nature (Field) Yu Yu: AW Makes the speaker say the sentence is a fact. (Is true) Yunai: OW A person ruling over a part of a country. (Lord/Count/Duke) Dictionary Category:All Pages